The Perfect Couple
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Angela's client has a very unique request.
1. Chapter 1

Angela leaned back and tried in vain to rub the massive knot that had formed in the back of

her neck. Her latest ad campaign was making her feel so tense. Or rather the client was- a

very picky and demanding client. His product was wonderful and practically guaranteed to sell.

It was a romantic meal designed for couples. It involved your choice of appetizer, main entree,

and a dessert. They had everything ready to go- the set, the lines, all except the couple or as

he wanted *The Perfect Couple* Every actor he had seen hadn't been good enough according

to him. They didn't look right or feel right. He told Angela when he saw "them" he would know

instantly. He was coming in about ten minutes and she already had twenty-five resumes for

him to look through. She just hoped that he would like one of them so they could get on with

the campaign. She got up and looked out her window. She loved it here. She may feel frustrated and tired at

the end of the day but she wouldn't change what she did for a living for anything. She glanced

at her watch and saw that she had just enough time to grab a cup of coffee. She left her office

and went into the break room and poured herself a cup. She took a long leisurely sip and

contemplated how she wanted the meeting to go. Of course making the client happy was #1

in her book. As she told her staff if the client wasn't happy they could always go to a rival

agency. She finished her coffee and threw the cup out and left the break room.

She was headed back to her office when she heard someone asking for her.

"Hi, Is Angela here?"

*Tony? What is he doing here?* she wondered.

"Yeah, she should be around here somewhere." Angela recognized the voice of Jack's assistant

Molly.

"Honey, is this going to take long? I'd really like to get home."

Angela felt her stomach clench. Kathleen. What was she doing here? More importantly why did

Tony have to bring her here? This was her sanctuary. This was the one place she knew she

could go to get away from her- from them. Here she didn't have to worry about walking in on

Tony talking on the phone with her, or walking in on the two of them kissing. or seeing her on

the mornings she would give Tony a ride to school when his jeep was in the shop. She couldn't

deal with this. But, she also knew she couldn't just hide out. Why should she? This was **her**

agency. With renewed determination she strode out to the reception area.

"Angela! There you are."

"Hi Tony. Kathleen." she said with forced politeness.

"Hi Angela." Kathleen smiled knowing she was causing Angela discomfort just by being there.

Tony had no doubt about Angela was uneasy. He knew Angela better than anyone in the

world. He could tell by the was she was clasping her hands together that she was upset. He

knew why too. Ever since he had started dating Kathleen he had felt more tension from

Angela than he had ever before. He knew she didn't like Kathleen all that much- although she

was always hospitable to her. But, he knew her true feelings and being aware of them had told

Kathleen that he was just going to stop in for a moment and then they could head back to

Connecticut. But, she had all but insisted that she go too. And now here he was caught

between his boss/best friend and his gir- Kathleen.

"So what brings the two of you by?"

"Well, we just got finished eating and I bought you something to eat. And don't tell me you're

not hungry or that you don't have time." he said sternly handing her a bag.

"Thank you. But, I..."

"No buts! You've been working to hard on this campaign. You need to keep your strength up."

"Yes sir." she saluted him.

"Sir? I kinda like that." he grinned. She grinned back at him and for a moment it felt like they

were the only two people in the room.

Kathleen noticed this and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This was exactly the reason why

she had wanted to come with Tony. His relationship with Angela made her feel very uneasy.

She was his boss and that should be the end of it. But, it always seemed to be more than that.

He was always worried and concerned about her- like he was **her** boyfriend. She had to figure

out some way to put a stop to it.

"Tony? Honey?" she said sweetly stressing the word honey. "I'm beat. Can we go now?"

"What?" he said obviously still distracted.

"Can we go home now?"

"Oh sure." he said reluctantly shifting his gaze from Angela onto her.

"Thanks. I'm really beat and I'm sure Angela has a ton of work to do."

"Yeah, I do. In fact Mr Webster should be arriving any minute."

"Well make sure you don't get home to late." Tony scolded her shifting his gaze back to her.

"Tony, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." she said sternly.

"I know. But, I worry about you." he said softly. "After all you are my best friend."

Angela's expression softened. "Thanks Tony. You're always looking out for me aren't you?"

"Yep, and I always will." he smiled completely unaware of Kathleen's feelings.

*Oh well isn't this sweet?!* she inwardly seethed. *For crying out loud she's your boss Tony!

I'm your girlfriend!*

Angela cleared her throat. "So I'll uh see you at home then."

"You got it! And make sure you eat that." he said pointing to the bag.

"I will and thanks again."

"Not a problem Boss." he grinned at her.

"Bye! Drive carefully!"

"Bye Angela!"

"Good-bye Kathleen."

They started walking out and were greeted by Angela's client.

"Well hello. I don't believe we've met."

"Mr Webster." Angela said cordially walking over to him. "This is my housekeeper Tony and his

girl..." She cleared her throat. "His girlfriend Kathleen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." he smiled looking at both of them very intently.

"You too Mr Webster." Tony said. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to get going."

"Of course. Please don't let me keep you."

Tony and Kathleen left with Mr Webster staring after them.

"So Mr Webster I have some more actors for you to see. I really think..."

"Forget them." he said waving his hand. "I want them." he said pointing.

"Who? There's no one there." she asked obviously confused.

"Your housekeeper and his girlfriend."

Angela was flabbergasted. Out of all the actors they had seen he wanted Tony and Kathleen?!

"Mr Webster I think you should know. Tony and Kathleen aren't actors." she said in a

desperate attempt to change his mind. The last thing she wanted or needed was to spend any

more time with Kathleen.

"Angela, do you remember what I told you? That when I saw the couple **the perfect couple**

for my campaign I would know it?"

"Well yes I do. But as I said..."

He cut her off. "I don't care about any of that. All I care about is getting Tony and Kathleen to

star in my commercial. And hopefully in many more to come." he turned to her his eyes lit up

and a big smile on his face. "Whatever you have to do to convince them I suggest you do."

He turned back to look out the way Tony and Kathleen had left. "Yes Ms Bower Tony and

Kathleen are the perfect couple."


	2. Chapter 2

Angela opened the front door and closed it behind her. She hung her coat and briefcase on the coat rack and dug into her purse to get the bottle of aspirin she kept in there. All she wanted to do was take one to get rid of the massive headache she had acquired over the last few hours. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and swallowed a couple of them willing the headache to go away as soon as possible. She leaned back against the counter and thought of her options. She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she refused to get Tony and Kathleen to star in the commercial she would lose a fifteen million dollar account. On the other hand if she did convince them she would be forced to watch them be all lovey dovey. Well not that she never had. She had walked in on them kissing a few times before but at least when she was at work she could escape all that. If they did this commercial and possibly more of them she would be stuck with seeing them together. She didn't want them to star in it. She really didn't. But as was her #1 rule she had to make her client happy. And if Mr Webster wanted Tony and Kathleen as his perfect couple she was going to make it happen. Even if it killed her in the process.

She walked back into the living room and was greeted by her Mother.

"You look horrible dear."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks a lot Mother."

"Hey, you're the one with bags under your eyes." Mona said leaning back on the couch placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Once again thank you and get your feet off the table."

"You sound just Tony." Mona pouted. "I swear with you two stiffs I never have any fun."

"Riiiggggttt!" Angela shook her head and sat down beside her.

"Rough day?"

"You could say that. I just had a meeting with Mr Webster."

"No wonder you look so horrible. So let me guess you showed Mr Picky more resumes and he didn't like any of them?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I never got a chance to show him any resumes because according to him he has found his perfect couple."

"Well that's great!" off Angela's pained expression she asked, "Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Why? are they ugly? Are they geeks? Are they..."

"Mother!"

"Hey, calm down Blondie. I'm just trying to get a feel on what's going on."

"Sorry." Angela sighed and leaned back placing her head on the cushions.

"So tell me what is wrong with the couple that Mr Picky wants?"

"He wants.." swallowing hard she choked out: "Tony and Kathleen."

In one of the rare moments in her life Mona was speechless.

"Wait a moment!" Mona said raising her hand. "#1 when did Mr Webster meet them and #2 does he know they aren't actors?"

"He met them when they came to The Bower Agency. Tony bought me something to eat."

"How sweet of him." Mona grinned.

"Anyway they were leaving, he was coming in and well according to him they are the perfect couple for his commercial."

"So now what? You're not really going to ask them are you?"

"What choice do I have? You know my #1 rule."

"Make the client happy blah blah blah."

"Yes Mother." she said sternly. "Tony and Kathleen are who he wants. And it's up to me to convince them."

"Well I have to say I don't envy you. I know it won't be easy."

"If I want to keep this account I don't have any choice."

"Well look on the bright side maybe Tony will be horrible like he was in that Mr Machismo commercial. Thank God that travesty never saw the light of day."

"You have a weird way of looking at things." Angela chuckled.

"Not weird. Unique."

"Well thanks for your help. Now all I want to do is take a nice long hot bubble bath and crawl into bed." She got off the couch and walked to the staircase.

"Angela?"

"Yes?" she turned towards her Mother.

"Mr Webster is not only picky he is stupid too."

"Why do you say that?" she asked in confusion.

"Because Tony and Kathleen are far from the perfect couple."

Angela smiled softly. "Good night Mother."

"Good night Dear."

The following morning Angela woke up with a knot in her stomach. She knew that Mr Webster was waiting for word from her about Tony and Kathleen. She was dreading asking them but knew she had no choice unless she wanted to lose the account. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower contemplating her luck. UGH here she had one of the best accounts of her career and she may have to spend time with Kathleen?! Was somebody playing a cruel joke on her? As she washed she had a silly wish that she could wash Kathleen out of her hair. She even started singing her own version of I'm going to wash that man right out of my hair. Instead of course it was wash that woman right out of my hair. That is what she would be if she starred in the commercial. Shaking herself out of her childish musings she dried herself off, got dressed, and went downstairs. She stopped in front of the swinging door and heard Tony in there.

*Well no time like the present.* She thought and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Angela!" Tony said jovially setting down her juice and coffee in front of her.

"Good Morning." she returned. She watched him as he prepared breakfast for the rest of the family. She had been up most of the night tossing and turning. She was torn over whether or not she should ask him. A part of her wanted to refuse Mr Webster's request but she knew that would be unprofessional. She was proud of her business and wasn't willing to risk it. But, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Every time she saw them together her heart broke all over again. How could she do it? How would she be able to do it? She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"You okay? You look tired." he said his voice filled with concern.

"I am a little tired." she said wearily. "This campaign is taking a lot of my time."

"So how did your meeting with Mr Webster go last night?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh really? What? Did you want to have a dinner party? I can make my..."

"No. That's not it. Actually I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well actually I need to ask you and Kathleen."

"Kathleen?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes ummmm" she cleared her throat. "Well as you know Mr Webster and I have been looking long and hard for just the right couple for his commercial."

"The Perfect Couple." Tony said mockingly. Off Angela's sad expression he apologized.

"I'm sorry I know this campaign is important to you. I just hate seeing you so stressed."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her. How can things be so easy and so difficult at the same time? Sometimes when it was just the two of them things were like they were before. But, then he would remember what he had done and how much he hurt her and things once again became difficult.

"So." he said reaching into the cupboard and getting out a few plates. "What did you need to ask?"

She got up from her seat and walked over to him. Here goes she told herself.

"Well Webster really liked the two of you and he wants you to star in his commercial." she said all in a rush.

The plates slipped from his hand shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh man. Here step back." he said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the way of the broken pieces.

As their hands touched they both felt that comfortable and alluring connection that had always been there. They looked at each other and for a moment they both forgot. Forgot his betrayal. Forgot the awkwardness that had plagued them the last few months. Forgot that things were now different. But then she remembered and pulled her hand away picking up her orange juice so she would have something to hold onto.

With a sinking heart he felt like he had lost something precious. Who was he kidding? He had lost it when he made the decision to sleep with and date Kathleen. And now here he was dating a woman that he had come to realize he would never have any emotional attachment to. He felt for her like he did Frankie. He was attracted to her but that was as far as it went. He got the broom and dustpan and swept up his mess. If only it would be this easy to sweep up the mess he had made of his life.

"So what do you think?"

"About?" lost in his thoughts he had forgotten what she had asked him.

"About you and Kathleen being in the commercial. If you're worried about your school and work schedules we can work around them."

"Ummm well I'm not sure. After all I'm sure you remember when I was the Machismo Man." he chuckled.

"How can I forget?" she smiled shaking her head at the memory. "But, I'd really appreciate it if you would do this."

"Really?" he asked perplexed. This whole situation had to be so awkward for her. If things were the other way around...

Once again she interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, it would really help me out a lot."

"Okay. If you need help you know I'd do anything. So I'll ask Kathleen and get back to ya."

"Thanks Tony." she smiled. On the inside her nerves felt all jumbled. A part of her had wished that he had refused. That he would have told her there was no way he could star in a commercial that dealt with romantic dinners with Kathleen. But she had only been fooling herself. Of course he wouldn't mind doing it. He was with her now.

"I guess I'll leave for work now."

"Yeah ummm have a good day."

"You too." They looked at each other and once again they felt that pull. Breaking it she left via the swinging door.

"Good bye Angela." he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Tony! What are you doing here?" Kathleen asked in surprise as she ushered him inside her apartment. She was glad to see him though.

"I uh need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, Here sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. I'm fine." he said sitting down on her sofa. He motioned for her to sit beside him.

"So, what is it?" She tried to judge his demeanor but was unable to do so. He didn't seem happy nor did he seem sad or upset. But, whatever he had to say seemed important so she waited for him to continue.

"Well, do you remember when we were at The Bower Agency a few nights ago?"

Kathleen sighed inwardly. How could she possibly forget? The way Tony had fussed over Angela had made her sick. The way the two them had looked at each other had made her furious. They were employer and employee and shouldn't be looking at each other like that. He shouldn't be fussing over her either. Who in the world fusses and worries over their Boss? Most people can't stand their Boss and here was Tony all concerned about Angela not eating. In fact it seemed like he was always worrying about her. Did she get the account she was working on? Why was she working so late? Heck, the times she had to work late at her job he never seemed concerned over her. But, she was curious over what he had to say so she decided to bury her contempt for Angela for the time being.

"Yeah, What about it?"

"Do you remember meeting her client Mr Webster?"

"Yes. Tony what's going on? Why are you asking me about Angela's client?" Did he really think she gave a damn about Angela or her precious business?!

Tony was in a dilemma. What he was about to ask her wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. Truth be told he felt uncomfortable being in a romantic- type commercial with her. But, he also knew how important this account and client were to Angela. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Well apparently he liked the two of us and wants us to be in his commercial."

"Really? But, we're not actors."

"Yeah, I know but Angela said he really liked us."

"What's the commercial about?"

"It's about a three course romantic meal."

'A romantic meal?' Kathleen thought to herself. This could have many good possibilities. The thought of staring in the commercial was beginning to appeal to her. It wasn't because of the acting part- she had acted in a few school plays and while she enjoyed it it had always just been a fun little hobby. No, it was the thought of being all lovey-dovey with Tony in front of Angela. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her time then sticking their relationship in her face.

"So what do you say?" Tony interrupted her thoughts.

"I think it sounds like fun."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Okay. I'll tell Angela it's a go then. Oh and Angela said they'll work around our schedules."

"Sounds good!"

"Thanks Kathleen. You don't know how Angela was stressing over this."

'Sure your precious Angela was stressing. I feel so bad for her.' Kathleen thought smugly.

"Well I better get going. Thanks again!" he said rising and walking to her door.

"You're welcome." Kathleen said walking over towards him. She laced her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Bye Tony!"

"Bye Kathleen."

He walked out of her apartment and leaned against the wall outside. He sighed deeply and wiped his lips. A part of him had wished she would have not wanted to do the commercial. But, the other part was glad she wanted to since it was important to Angela. All he cared about was lessening Angela's stress. Kathleen too of course. After all he was dating her so he cared about her. Right?! Shaking his head he headed outside to his jeep.

Kathleen leaned against her door after Tony left. A romantic commercial with Tony? She smirked. This is going to be fun!

Tony arrived home and found Angela hunched over the coffee table furiously scribbling on a legal pad. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose and her hair was up in a messy ponytail with a few tendrils cascading down her face. She looked….. what was the word? Sweet? No. Enchanting? ? No. Adorable. Yes that was it he thought. Oh who was he kidding? She was all those things. Wait a second he thought why am I thinking these things about Angela who is just my friend? I'm with Kathleen. I should think these things about her. But, I don't he realized. He shook his head and shut the door behind him.

Angela looked up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hi Tony!"

"Hi Angela!" he said walking towards her and sitting down next to her. "I uh just came back from Kathleen's."

Angela leaned back and removed her glasses. "So what did she say? Will she do it?"

"She said she would."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said it sounds like fun."

"Okay." Angela said softly. She was hoping that Kathleen wouldn't have wanted to do it. Then she could have told Mr Webster that she had tried to get Tony and Kathleen to star in his commercial but they had both refused. After all if they both said no they couldn't force them. Stop it! she berated herself. This is an important account and client! You should be glad that they want to do it. She was. At least business Angela was. But private/personal Angela? Not so much.

"I told her that you would work around our schedules."

"Yeah. So when would be a good time?"

"Well neither one of us has classes next Friday. "

"Okay. I'll talk to Mr Webster and Jack who will set everything up."

"Okay. I'll go call Kathleen and tell her." he said and rose from the couch and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

They gazed at each other and once again felt that pull. That strong magnetic pull that had been there practically since their first encounter.

*Why do I have to feel this way? Why can't I stop feeling this way?" she screamed silently to herself. "He has Kathleen. He doesn't want you!*

*Why do I feel this way? Angela is my friend. My best friend. I'm with Kathleen now.* he thought sadly.

As if on cue they both broke the gaze. He went into the kitchen and she went back to her work. She scribbled and erased. Scribbled and erased. After a few minutes he came back into the living room.

"Kathleen said she's looking forward to it."

"Good." Angela said straightening up wincing as a sharp pain went through her neck.

"Ay Oh. Are you okay?"

"I have a pain in my neck." she said and laughed to herself. "In more ways than one."

"Here let me massage it." he said walking over towards her.

"No Tony. That's okay." The last thing she wanted or needed was a pity massage when he was dating another woman.

"Come on you look like you really need it."

"Okay." she reluctantly gave in.

He placed his hands gently but firmly on her neck. Her neck muscles really were tight. The same neck he had once told her was very sexy. The same neck he now wanted to kiss… Oh hell where did that come from? He had to think of something else fast!

"You know Angela it's not a good idea to work all stooped over like you were."

"Yes Dr Micelli!" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you." he said sadly.

She heard his tone and immediately regretted her childish response.

"I'm sorry Tony. I know you have my best interests at heart."

"I always will. So do you feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I guess I better let you get back to work."

"Okay."

"Spaghetti okay for supper?"

"Sounds good."

He went back into the kitchen to prepare the sauce. As he chopped the onions, peppers, and garlic his mind wandered. For some reason he was nervous about the commercial. He knew it wasn't stage fright because he didn't have that. He could get up before hundreds of people singing and dancing his heart out. But, the thought of starring in this commercial terrified him. Why? Did it have anything to do when he was the Machismo Man? That had been a disaster . Was he afraid of making a fool of himself once again? Was it the product itself? A 3 course romantic meal sounded good and would probably sell like hotcakes- especially with Angela involved. Was it Mr Webster aka Mr Picky? Or was it his co-star? While he liked Kathleen and enjoyed spending time with her something seemed off.

On paper they did seem like the perfect couple. They both were attending college years after most people did. They both worked in the service industry; he as a housekeeper and she as a waitress. Their social status was equal. He didn't have to worry about what people thought of them as a couple. So then why did it seem like something was missing? Did he see them long term? Did he want to? Were they just together because he felt guilty about "dumping" her after their night at the hotel? He had told Angela that he hadn't gone looking for this. But what if unconsciously he had? Was the thought of being with Angela so surreal that he ruined any chance to move their relationship to the next level by being with another woman?

So then why did he feel a pull towards Angela but not Kathleen? Why did his thoughts always go back to Angela? She was his best friend so obviously he cared about her and her well-being but he was dating Kathleen. So why wasn't he concerned about her as he was about Angela? He didn't want anything bad to happen to her of course. But, he had to admit he didn't worry about her working late as he did when Angela stayed late at the office.

In the midst of his musings Mona sauntered in.

"Hey Tone."

"Oh hey Mona."

"So what's up?" she asked grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh you know the usual. School. Work."

She took a sip of water and studied him. He seemed preoccupied about something. Or was it someone? She was dying to know about the commercial and since she wasn't shy she came right out and asked.

"So are you going to star in the commercial?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just interesting."

"Come on Mona. I know you have something to say so just say it."

"I just think you being in this commercial is interesting considering the Machismo fiasco."

"Mona, that was years ago. And besides I'm doing it for Angela."

"How sweet." she grinned like the cat who just ate the canary.

"Mona!" he rolled his eyes. "Don't read anything into this. I'm just trying to help out."

"And Kathleen? Is she doing this to help out Angela?"

"Probably not." he admitted. In fact he was sure she wasn't. He knew she was only doing it for him.

"So I guess she's doing it for you. Trying to score points is she?"

"Mona!" he growled.

"What?" she asked innocently which for her definitely wasn't.

"Okay fine she is doing it for me because she knows how much it means to me to help out Angela."

"I see. So the woman you are dating is doing you a favor so you can do another woman- your best friend and the woman you've lived with the past six years-a favor?"

He had to admit it did seem a little bit strange considering Kathleen didn't like Angela all that much and vice versa. Yes, they were cordial to each other but he could tell under the surface they were never going to be friends.

"Okay, maybe you have a point. But hey none of that matters. I just want to help out Angela. She's been really stressing over this lately."

"I know. But what if?"

"What if what?"

"What if this isn't just one commercial? What if there's more?"

"Then we'll do more commercials."

"So you'll be known as The Perfect Couple. At least in the commercial world." she glanced at him to gauge his reaction and was happy to see that he was uncomfortable.

"Yeah? So what?" he tried to sound nonchalant but knew it was a losing battle.

"So are you? Or will you be living a lie?"

With that she left via the swinging door.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of shooting was met with a myriad of emotions. As she got herself ready for the day Angela couldn't help the nerves she felt. She knew it wasn't because of the work that shooting this commercial entailed but knowing she would have to watch Tony and Kathleen being all affectionate with one another. Of course she had seen them kissing before but was always able to make an excuse to get away from them. She wouldn't have the luxury this time though. She would have to endure it for the sake of the commercial and for her company. She was proud of all the work she and her staff had put into it and was actually a little excited to see it come into fruition. Of course she would have preferred different actors but knew she wasn't in any position to be choosy. So she decided to put on her Advertising Angela persona and make the best of things.

Tony felt anxious as he prepared himself for the day ahead. He wished he could get out of it and if it were anyone else he probably would have made some excuse to. But, he knew he couldn't for two reasons. The first being once he committed himself to something he stuck with it. That was the code he lived his life by. The other reason of course was he knew how much it meant to Angela. So for her he would do whatever it took to make this a success no matter what happened. That was a promise he silently made to himself but more importantly to her. He knew he would do anything to ease the tension she had been in since taking this account.

Kathleen of course woke up all excited. She couldn't believe how much she was looking forward to the day. While she knew it would probably be a long tiring day she also was aware that she would be rubbing her relationship with Tony in Angela's uppity face. As she readied herself she could barely keep herself from grinning. She planned to make this an experience none of them would ever forget!

They all arrived at the studio and immediately were taken to different areas. Tony and Kathleen were escorted to hair and makeup to be fussed over while Angela had a brief meeting with Mr Webster. After a while they all met on the sound stage to begin rehearsing. A mixture of excitement and nervousness filled the air. They ran lines, learned what blocking was, and just generally were introduced to a whole new world. The best part to Kathleen was the constant rehearsal she and Tony had to do in order to appease Mr Webster and the director. They wanted the commercial to be perfect so Tony and Kathleen had to rehearse over and over which meant being romantic over and over. Every time they had to kiss Kathleen could barely suppress a smirk knowing Angela was being forced to watch them be all lovey dovey. True, she had caught them kissing before but always made an excuse to leave. But, she couldn't this time. 'Oh how great is this?' she thought.

While Kathleen was having a good time two other people certainly weren't. Tony felt uncomfortable being all affectionate in front of hundreds of people and nearly blew a gasket when Mr Webster wanted them to rehearse over and over again. He would have loved to just forget the whole thing but didn't want to let Angela down. She was the reason he was doing this. He would do anything to ease the stress and burden she had been under since taking this account. But, the truth was starring in this commercial was making him see Kathleen in a whole new unflattering light. While he knew she wasn't a fan of Angela's and that she was only doing this as a favor to him he was starting to be put off by her attitude. Every time they had to rehearse again he noticed the smug superior look she shot in Angela's direction. He didn't like it but knew he couldn't make a scene in front of everybody. He made a mental note to bring it up when they were alone.

If Tony was uncomfortable the only word to describe how Angela felt was miserable. She wanted to run and hide every time she saw them kissing but knew she couldn't. So as the saying went *She grinned and beared it.* But, that was easier said than done especially when she noticed Kathleen looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk. If she was going to be honest she wanted to slap the smug look right off her face. She had never been one for physical violence except for Teresa that waitress from Brooklyn and the Comedian that had insulted her relationship with Tony. But, she was a professional and knew she had to keep a cool head. It had taken her years to get where she was now in the Advertising world and she wasn't about to let Kathleen ruin it for her!

Mona meanwhile was watching the three of them with a great deal of interest. She had always loved drama and stirring the pot and what was happening before her eyes was definitely making this a fun work day. Of course she didn't like the smug look on Kathleen's face, the uncomfortable look on Tony's, nor the miserable look on Angela's but considering the situation they were in it was to be expected. She also knew though that things would probably get worse- a lot worse before getting better.

After a few hours of constant rehearsal the director decided it was lunchtime. Angela went off with Mr Webster to go over what they had seen so far. Everyone else left as well except for Tony and Kathleen. She had been about to leave when he stopped her.

"Hey Kathleen. Hold on a second. We need to talk."

"Sure what about?"

"I think you know."

"I do?" she asked her eyebrows raised in a not so innocent gesture.

"Yeah. What is it with you giving those smug looks to Angela?"

"Why shouldn't I Tony? After all she needs to know you're with me and not her."

"Angela is my best friend and always will be. I don't appreciate how you are acting in front of her and everyone else."

"You seem to forget Tony. I'm your girlfriend. I'm the woman you are sleeping with unless…" her face twisted in a grimace. "Unless you are sleeping with her too?!"

"Of course not! I don't cheat in relationships." He felt a stab of guilt however as he recalled the conversation he had with Mona the morning after his first night with Kathleen. He had told her he felt like he had betrayed Angela. He felt so confused about things. While he hated the fact that he had hurt Angela, since they weren't an official couple he couldn't honestly say that he did cheat on her. Kathleen was perplexed by Tony's reaction. On the one hand he was vehement in his denial of cheating, but on the other hand the expression on his face spoke volumes. She wanted to delve into it further but decided-for now- to let it go. After all if she wanted to keep Tony by her side and away from Angela's she had to fight fire with fire. If that meant admitting she was wrong then so be it. She knew she had to say something to get Tony to forgive her and knew there was only one way to do it even though the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"You're right Tony. I did behave horribly. It's just that I'm a little bit jealous of your relationship with Angela."

"You are?"

"Of course I am Tony! I mean you've lived with her for the past six years. I know that you are only living together because you're her housekeeper. But…" she trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"But what?" he gestured for her to continue.

"But, the two of you have such an unique relationship I know I can never compete with it. Not only that but you have a family with her, Sam, Mona, and Jonathan. Can you really blame me for being jealous?!" At the last word a tear trickled down her cheek.

Tony felt guilty. She had a point. He did have an unique relationship with Angela. The two of them had a friendship that at times went beyond the normal scope of friendship. He couldn't really blame her for feeling the way she did.

"No, actually I can't. But, you have to remember that even though you and I are dating Angela is and will always be my best friend."

"I know and I'll try to remember that. I promise."

"Good!"

"So, am I forgiven?" she asked sultry wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes."

"Good!" she smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

Per Murphy's law at that exact moment Angela walked in. She saw them with their arms around each other and felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. Tony's back was to her while Kathleen had a perfect view- if she stopped kissing Tony long enough to look. She didn't want them to know she was there and started to turn away. However, before she could she noticed Kathleen staring at her with the same smug smile she wore earlier. Angela looked back at her daring her to let Tony know she was there. Kathleen refused to take the bait though and instead whispered something in Tony's ear and they left hand in hand away from Angela. Kathleen wanted to get in one last shot so she looked over her shoulder at Angela- a self satisfied smirk transforming her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire and Nicole: I'll let the two of you fight over which one of you gets to be Kathleen! HA-HA!

True to her word Kathleen refrained from looking at Angela for the remainder of the afternoon. She knew though that Angela was watching them and felt a superior sense of satisfaction. After a few more hours they decided to call it a day and scheduled additional days to work that didn't hinder with Tony and Kathleen's work and school schedules Everyone was exhausted from a long day and were looking forward to going home and relaxing.

On her way out Kathleen ran into Jack's assistant Molly. She had seen her around the studio but never really had the opportunity to talk to her one on one. From what she observed though she seemed like a nice person. She was only a few years out of business school and appeared to have a good head on her shoulders. How she could stand working for Angela though she couldn't fathom. But, since she was Jack's assistant maybe she didn't have to answer to Angela so much. UGH she certainly hoped so. That woman must be a real Bitch to work for. Obviously she could never tell Tony that but that certainly wouldn't stop her from thinking it! After all she had witnessed Angela's bossiness today during rehearsal. One of the cameraman had made a mistake and Angela had almost bitten his head off. Luckily Jack had been there to smooth things over. *Okay this was Angela's livelihood but she certainly didn't have to act like that!* Kathleen thought in disgust. Well at least she wasn't her employer. Thank goodness for small favors.

Molly had enjoyed her day at the studio observing everything that went into making a T.V. commercial. Normally she spent all her time working at The Bower Agency helping Jack but this had been the first time she had been invited to a commercial studio. She had been impressed watching everything and thought Kathleen had done a nice job. She had noticed however that Angela hadn't exactly been overjoyed that Kathleen was there. While she was curious as to why she also knew it wasn't any of her business. After all getting involved in your Boss's personal life probably wasn't the smartest idea. On her way out she ran into Kathleen and decided to tell her how much she enjoyed watching her.

"Hi Kathleen! I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job today."

"Thanks Molly. It was really fun. But, a long day too."

"Yeah, I know. Usually I'm off at 5:00."

"So this is your first time being in a studio?"

"Yeah, usually I work in Jack's office but he told me that he wanted me to have this experience. So far it's been a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it has been. Except of course when Angela threw that hissy fit."

Molly had noticed that as well. One of the cameraman had made a mistake and Angela had started to go after him. Jack had stepped in and defused the situation and everything had gone on as usual.

"Yeah I saw that."

"Gee it must be hard working for her. She must be really critical about everything."

"No no she's a great Boss." Molly assured her. Yes, it was true that Angela could be a perfectionist but she had always treated her with respect and listened to her ideas.

Kathleen could see the dilemma she was in. Obviously she wasn't going to bad mouth her Boss but at the same time she would love it if she did. It would be great to have a little Angela bitch-fest with someone. But, Molly probably wasn't the best option but still there was no reason the two of them couldn't become better acquainted.

"Well I'm not sure I'd want to work for her. Hey, do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe we could go shopping or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"So I'll call you and we'll get together."

"Okay."

They exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

Angela was in her study working on some files trying her hardest to forget about Kathleen or more importantly Tony and Kathleen. Today had only been the first day and she knew it would only get worse. She had felt on edge and irritable and had taken it out on a cameraman who didn't deserve it. Yes, he had made a mistake but it hadn't been the end of the world. She prided herself on her professionalism and tact but this situation with Tony and Kathleen was making her miserable. Thank goodness Jack had been there to intervene. But even if he hadn't been she still shouldn't have let her personal life spill over into her professional life in front of everybody. She made a vow to herself that she would apologize to the cameraman the next time she saw him. She couldn't wait until this whole ordeal was over. The less time she spent with Kathleen the better she was going to feel.

Everyone was busy the next few weeks but somehow Kathleen and Molly became friends despite all that was going on. They enjoyed spending time shopping, going out to eat, or just engaging in some good old fashioned girl talk. It was during these talks that they discovered that they were both the only girl in their family. Kathleen was an only child and Molly had one older and two younger brothers. So in a strange way it was like they were becoming sisters. That was how it happened sometimes you meet someone and feel like you've known him/her forever. Angela was uneasy about the friendship she saw developing between them but knew though she couldn't do anything to stop it. Molly was her employee but her private life was just that. She certainly couldn't tell her employees who they could or couldn't be friends with. She hoped though that Kathleen didn't have an ulterior motive by befriending her. The last thing she wanted was for Molly to get hurt.

Angela wasn't the only one watching them. He was too. Actually he was only watching Kathleen. Molly was a nice girl and all but Kathleen….? There was something about her that made him feel alive. He had never believed in love at first sight. He always thought it was something that happened in movies or mushy love songs but now he believed it because it had happened to him the first time he saw her. He recalled that day vividly. She had just had her hair and makeup done and was wearing a long flowing pale blue gown. He had been mesmerized. His heart and pulse had raced so fast he thought he was going to explode. She was absolutely breathtaking. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted a woman in his life. To bad she was dating that Italian guy- Tony. UGH! He didn't deserve her! He couldn't believe his damn luck. All the years he had spent directing commercials he had never felt like this about one of the actresses. If he had he would have made a move because usually the actors would come in, rehearse, and go home. It was just a job to them. No more. No less. But things were different this time because the actors involved were dating each other. So for the time being he would become her friend and maybe just maybe she would realize Tony wasn't worthy of her but that he was.

He had racked his brain about something they had in common when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Their mutual dislike of Angela. He hated that up tight bossy bitch. He had worked with her on prior commercials and she always seemed so high strung and demanding. She had bitten his head off the first day of rehearsal all over an honest mistake. Sure she had apologized and while he would have loved to have told her off he had kept his mouth shut. He could tell that Kathleen didn't like her either. The air between them was so cold and frosty it was like winter in Canada. He had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with Tony. He had heard that he was actually Angela's housekeeper. Could Ms Bossy actually have feelings for him? He had noticed looks exchanged between them that were way more than what should be between an employer and employee. HMMMM maybe he could somehow fuel Kathleen's jealousy? He would love it if she would knock Angela off her high horse. The woman thought she was so great just because she owned her own business. He didn't mind women working; it was just the ones in positions of power that got under his skin.

He made a vow to himself that one day soon Kathleen would be his and Angela would get hers.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like a lifetime the commercial was finally completed. Mr Webster was so pleased with the outcome he immediately demanded that Angela and her staff come up with more ideas for future commercials. Almost everyone was happy about the development but no one more so than Kathleen and Steve. Kathleen of course because she would have more opportunities to rub her relationship with Tony in Angela's face. The last month had been one of the best times she had ever had. Not only had she made a new friend but she also got to witness Angela's humiliation watching the two of them together. She had never been happier in her entire life.

Steve was happy too. He hadn't wanted the commercial to end because he knew it would mean the end of any socialization with Kathleen. During the past month that he spent with her convinced him that she was indeed the girl of his dreams. They had had some great talks and discovered that they enjoyed the same movies, books, and movies. They were perfect for each other as far as he was concerned. If only Kathleen would snap out of her Tony admiration to see it he would be one happy man.

With that in mind he had hired his cousin David who was a private investigator to dig up dirt on Tony and Angela. He hoped that David would find something-anything to discredit Tony in Kathleen's eye. And if he found out something horrible about Angela? Well that would be the icing on the cake. After a few weeks of digging David had called him to tell him that he had info on both of them and they both agreed to meet at a local diner.

Steve got there first and ordered a cheeseburger and fries for himself and a chicken sandwich and onion rings for David along with two iced teas. He couldn't wait until he got there. David was the best in the business. He could find out anything and everything about a person. He was cunning, sneaky, and wouldn't stop until he got results. If your pet hamster died when you were ten years old- he found out about it. If you failed a history test when you were a sophomore- he found out about it. Steve was so glad he was his cousin because he needed all the help he could get. He was literally and figuratively on the edge of his seat. Finally he saw him and waved him over.

"Hey Steve! How's it going?"

"Fine. So what do you got for me?"

"I guess no small talk huh?" David teased him.

"Sorry Cuz I'm just anxious."

"Okay. Okay. Well I have a lot to tell you."

"So let's have it!"

"Well let's start with Tony. He was married before and used to play with the St Louis Cardinals and had to quit because…"

"He injured his shoulder. I already know that." Steve sighed.

"Hold on there's more! So I guess you know about his wife dying then?"

"Yes."

"And that he took the job as Angela's housekeeper so his daughter Sam would have a good place to grow up?"

"Yeah, I know." Steve actually admired him for that. It couldn't have been easy leaving your home and friends. He wished his own Dad had been that considerate instead of the jerk that had walked out on him when he was a little boy. But, there wasn't much he could do about that now. So he shook off the bad memories and concentrated on the here and now.

"Well one thing that I found out is that Tony and Angela actually knew one another as kids."

"They did? How? Did they go to school together?"

"No actually the attended the same camp one year."

"Okay? So what? I mean lots of kids go to camp."

"Well do they all share their first kiss?"

Steve nearly choked on his iced tea. "They shared their first kiss with each other?!"

"Yep! And Tony carved their names in a rock called kissing rock. Well actually he carved Anthony and Ingrid."

"Ingrid? Then it wasn't Angela!"

"She lied and said her name was Ingrid."

"What for?"

"I guess she didn't want him kissing and telling. So she gave him a fake name."

"And years later they meet again but don't recognize each other?"

"No, it wasn't until Angela's son Jonathan went to the same camp when he was a kid and got homesick that Angela, Tony, her Mother, and his daughter all went to visit him"

"And what? They just started talking about their first kiss?"

"Well actually they started talking about camp which led to…." David trailed off.

"I see." Steve leaned back. "I wonder if Kathleen knows about this?"

"That's a good question."

Steve was quiet for a few minutes thinking of what to do. If Kathleen already knew about this and wasn't bothered by it- after all it had happened years ago when they were kids- he would look like a fool. On the other hand if she didn't know and found out about it and knew that Tony never said anything about it- it would hopefully drive a wedge between them!

"What are you thinking?"

"Whether or not she does know."

"Well, Never mind all that for now. I have more to tell you."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Well it seems about a year ago Tony and Angela were in jail together."

"Really? What for?"

"Well they had gone to a Frat party and Angela got drunk,*he put up his hand* and before you get all excited all she had was punch and it was spiked."

" Yeah, but she still got drunk and ended up in jail along with Tony. Was he drunk too?"

"No, he was upstairs with some of the guys According to what I found out Angela danced in front of all these young men then when Campus Police came along with the Dean because the music was to loud well let's just say Angela couldn't keep her hands off of him."

"Who, the Dean?"

"Yep! That was when the Dean told them all that their charter was revoked and that he wanted the officer to take her to the campus prison. After a few minutes Tony came downstairs found out what had happened and went to bail her out. But, the Campus officer found them both trying to escape out a window. Although I guess only she was trying to escape and he was trying to stop her."

"So they spent time in jail together."

"Yeah, but not for long."

Steve thought about all that David had told him. It was interesting stuff but was it really enough to break up Tony and Kathleen?

"There's more."

"What?"

"This is about your Angela."

Steve groaned. "She is not _my _Angela! I can't stand the woman!"

David laughed. "I'm just giving you hell man." Off Steve's glare he relented and continued.

"Well it seems like Angela was a bigamist."

"Really?!" This was juicy. Miss high and mighty was married to two men at the same time?!

"Yeah, she got married to some guy in college Brian Thomas. Then years later she married Michael Bower. Who is her son's Father."

"How could she marry Michael if she was already married to Brian?"

"Well she thought that Brian had had their marriage annulled. As it turned out the papers they signed weren't annulment papers but they were actually processed by the Mexican Sanitation Bureau. So when she married Michael she didn't have any idea she was still married to Brian."

Steve threw up his hands. "So it was just an honest mistake?! I mean the only scandal would be is that her son would be illegitimate. In this day and age that isn't a big deal."

"Oh there is more. That was just a little preview for the big news."

"Well? Let's hear it!" Steve was anxious to find out something to discredit them.

David leaned back and twirling an onion ring around his finger. "Well it seems like Angela has gotten married for the third time."

"To whom?"

"Tony."

Steve dropped the french fry he had picked up along with his jaw.

"Excuse me? Tony and Angela are married?!"

"Yep, about oh a little less than a year ago Tony had a Baseball reunion in South Carolina and he and Angela checked in as Mr and Mrs and in South Carolina if you do that they consider you legally married."

"Do they know?"

"I don't know. I mean if they do why is Tony dating Kathleen? Unless they have one of those open marriages."

Steve shook his head. "I doubt it. Angela is to straight laced for that. And from what Kathleen has said about Tony so is he."

"So it's possible neither one of them knows."

"True, but it is something I can hold on to and spring when the time is right."

"That's what I thought too." He looked at his watch. "I gotta run. If I find out anymore I'll give you a call."

"Thanks Man! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Steve watched him walk away and thought about all he had told him. Did Kathleen know they had shared their first kiss together? Did she know they spent time in jail together? Most of all did she know they were married?!

What to do. What to do?!


End file.
